The Ten Times That I Saw You
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: Summary: The fifth time I saw you, I fell in love with you.


CarEtoDreaM

The Ten Times That I Saw You

Summary: The fifth time I saw you, I fell in love with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

The first time that I saw you, I was eleven and you were twelve. It was at Flourish and Blott's, you had made a comment about Harry and I had stepped in to defend him. You criticized me there also. I had been so angry at you because you had not only insulted Harry who was at the time my idol, but you had also insulted me. Insulted me before you had even gotten a chance to know anything about me.

The second time that I saw you, we were both still the same age. It was in the hallway in Hogwarts. You had looked at me with a sneer, but I only smiled at you. I wasn't angry at you anymore because it was your father that had given me the diary that allowed me to communicate with Tom. You then proceeded to glare at me, but I only grinned back at you. After that you had quickly stormed off in anger. I assumed it was maybe because that was the first time that you hadn't been able to make someone stop smiling.

The third time that I saw you was after Harry had rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. I had never hated you and your father more than at that moment, for it was you father that had given me the diary. It was your father that had given me the diary that almost took my life away. I know that it had nothing to do with you, but you were your father's son. I thought that if you had maybe tried to help me, I never would have gotten the diary. I had glared at you, and you had looked at me in surprise at first because I had never shown anger any other time before.

The fourth time I saw you, I was twelve by then, and you were thirteen. I was still angry with you, but when I saw you down there in the hospital wing, all the anger seemed to have melted away. I had only wanted to hold you close, to protect you from anything harmful. Something was happening to me at the moment, something that I did not understand.

The fifth time I saw you, I fell in love with you. I desperately wanted to deny it, yet how you deny something as precious as love? Despite all that however, I seemed to have been able to hide it all fairly well. Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice a thing, but those two never noticed anything anyways. Hermione on the other hand, clever witch that she is, could notice that something was different about me, yet she was unable to place exactly what the difference in me was.

The sixth time that I saw you, I had finally mustered up enough courage to tell you how I felt. I was thirteen, and you were fourteen. After I had told you how I felt about you, you had stared at me for a long time without saying anything, but I thought I could see something changing in your eyes. I guess that I was wrong, however, because you were soon laughing at me. Saying that a Malfoy such as yourself would never even think of associating themselves with mud blood loving Weasley filth. I ran away from you in tears.

The seventh time that I saw you was at the end of my third year, your fourth year. Everyone else was at the end of the year feast, except for me, I didn't feel like going… and I guess that you didn't either. I had stared at you for so long, and I know that there was so much pain that was showing in my eyes at that moment… our last meeting still burned clearly in my memory. I'm not sure how much time passed as we just there, doing nothing and saying nothing, only staring at the other breathing. I was the first one to move however, desperate to get away from your piercing gray eyes at that moment. But when I stepped past you, your hand had shot out and grasped tightly onto my wrist. Don't leave me, you had whispered at me. I had only stared at you in wonder, but before I even had a chance to protest or respond, your lips had caught hold of mine.

The eighth time that I saw you, it was a prearranged meeting. I had just started my fourth year, and you your fifth year. The moment that we both entered the astronomy tower, your lips had already captured mine. No words needed to have been spoken.

The ninth time that I saw you, you were a death eater. I had only stared at the mark on your arm, my mouth unable to form any words, my throat unable to utter a single sound, and my mind unable to believe what my very own eyes were showing me. But yet, there was all of the evidence that I needed at the moment. It was all just staring right at me straight in my face. There was nothing left for me to deny. I didn't the first thing that came to mind once I was finally able to process all of the information that was given to me. I fled away from you, I fled away despite your desperate cries of my name. I couldn't believe that you had actually gotten the dark mark. I had never felt so insecure in my life than I did at that moment… I vowed to myself to never see you again.

Yet now here I am, the last time, the tenth time that I am seeing you. I am twenty years old, and you are twenty - one. The light side has won, all of the death eaters -- including you -- have been sent to get the Dementor's Kiss. I'm staring straight at right now, and my heart is being torn apart. The only thing that I want to do at the moment is to free you from your confinements, and rescue you, so that we can both escape off into a new world. But alas, it is all too late for that now… You had chosen your side, and I had chose mine. I see you for the last time, and watch as your soul is sucked out of you… leaving behind only an empty shell. An empty shell that had once contained my lover…

* * *

The End

A/N: Ok, so there it is… just a spur of the moment type of story that I just needed to get out of my mind. Please Review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
